


A Long Way to Go

by Amerland115



Category: kung fu panda
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, so short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Po回去之后，Oogway还有点事要做。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> ……对不起这算是邪教吗[痛哭]
> 
>  
> 
> 自割腿肉。和标题不同真是非常短……就是个安利[doge]  
> 请相信我是乌龟大师本命[逃]

Kai做了一个梦。

 

梦里他顶着狂风踩过皑皑白雪，揭出了藏于其下的藏青色，又迅速被白色掩埋。风雪裹挟中他似乎看到一处背风的洞穴，急忙加快脚步向那里赶去。当他把怀里的乌龟放下的时候，Oogway似乎连发抖的气力都没有了，病怏怏的白色雾气从他的唇缝里溜出来，好几次Kai都以为这是Oogway那可怜的一吹即散的魂魄了，但对方还是吊着那么一口气。——现在想起来，这算是好事还是坏事？

既没有生火的材料，也没有医治的方法；除了查看一下Oogway那流的奇慢的血有没有流光之外，Kai只能尽己所能地用披风把这他裹好，甚至把他抱在怀里来减少热量的散失。Oogway的呼吸声轻微到没有，眼睑虚阖着似乎随时都会就这么耷拉下去再睁不开了。有时Kai觉得那个时候的Oogway和现在的有某种程度上的形似，只不过现在的Oogway是个老神在在的老不死，而那个时候他是真的要死了。

 

“……Kai……”又是一缕白气，这回里面夹着比呼吸声强一点的虚弱声音。

“Hmmm？”

Oogway似乎是想把手放到他的手臂上来表示什么，但他没做到。“如果我……”

“行了。”Kai快速的打断他，“你一个老光棍没家没室的能托付给我什么？”他的肩膀耸动了一下，抬头看向洞外的大雪——什么都看不清了。“我看你还是留着这口气好回家找媳妇，没准鸿运当头了呢。”

其实那时候和他一样年纪轻轻（谁知道呢，乌龟看起来都差不多的老）的老光棍眨眨眼睛，“Wow……我都不知道你这么能说……”他的语速还是很慢，但其中的变化凡耳可闻。

Kai从鼻子里喷出一大片雾气，“两个人里肯定要有一个能说的。你歇业了，那就到我。”

“你知道吗？…咳……”伤者笑了，其中夹杂着轻微的咳嗽声，“你比你想的还要啰嗦。”

“话这么多当心我抛尸。”

对此，Oogway只是发出一声轻笑。

 

“我能小睡一会儿吗？”许久的沉默后，Oogway开口。

“……Fine.”他兄弟般的战友顿了一下才给出了肯定的回答，“But don get too far ,brother, we still get a long way to go.”

 

那场看似永无止境的暴风雪不一会儿就停了，抱着熟睡的Oogway，他走出山洞，看见冷色的冰山之中一抹鲜亮的绿色。

 

***

一股暖流注入到身体里，唤回了飘摇的意识。Kai猛地睁开眼睛、弹起来、一个后空翻的同时摸出翡翠双刀的铁链、落地时已摆出强悍的起手式——然而事实上刚到第二步他就痛的倒回地上去了，所以除开第一个一切都没有真正发生，他只得躺在这棵俗里俗气的桃花树下，看着那条又俗又长的披风俗气飘飘无风自动，对着用烂俗的坐姿坐在树杈——连个位置都挑得这么俗——上的乌龟干瞪眼。而庸俗的Oogway半阖着眼，给了他一个俗到不行的微笑。

“感觉好吗，老友？“不仅台词选的这么俗，语速还慢的像乌龟一样。不管他现在的自身条件允不允许，Kai都想杀人了。

Oogway意料之中地看到Kai从鼻子里喷出一大口气。“看来你所谓的继承人并没有完全搞定我啊，多么遗憾。“

“此言差矣。“Master Oogway循循善诱，”你早就死了五百年了。“

“……”你敢不敢下来让我把你脸上的死皮揍开，效果肯定比那些东洋来的江湖骗子好多了。

大师面带微笑地摇了摇头。

Kai干脆地放弃了。几百年间，他们的功夫也许不相上下，但要说到嘴皮子……不同时期的Oogway虽有共性但特色迥异，每一款都能噎死你。所以他机智的选择了闭目养神，顺便想一点能够激发动力的开心事：这一次他花了五百年，为了下一次他不介意再花个五百年、甚至一千年；他所要做的，就是想好一千年后怎么把这个老家伙往死里揍。

可这次Oogway不搞他那套心如止水的把戏了。“…为何不是我？”他问。

“Huh？”

他睁眼，Oogway仍然坐在那个俗毙了的位置上，只不过不再微笑，垂着眼睛看着他。“你把我挂在胸前，却不用我去对付他们。去对付Po.为何？”

被提问者又哼一声，干脆的把眼睛闭上了，“似乎你已经知道我的答案了。”

Oogway轻笑一声，足尖一点离开树杈，悠悠然的飘下来，“我花了三十年来看清我自己，看清我的本心。——但你？”他最终悬在Kai的肚皮上方，“五百年都不够。”

“我还以为你是神州第一的Master Oogway呢。”

被调侃了的人只是微笑。“人心难测。”

“人心皆一。”他翻了身，Oogway被这个动作往外推了一点。“现在我要睡了。”

 

良久，他听见Oogway回答，带着一如既往的笑音，“Fine.”

“But don get too far ,brother, we still get a long way to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> 那个……But don get too far……我本意是想说别睡过头了之类的……半吊子英文真的是十分抱歉orz
> 
>  
> 
> 希望看得开心[含泪笑]


End file.
